1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semi-auto closing apparatus and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator includes storage chambers and a cold air supply apparatus supplying cold air to the storage chambers, and thus stores foods in a fresh state.
The insides of the storage chambers maintain temperatures, each of which is within a designated range, required to store foods in the fresh state.
The front portions of such storage chambers of the refrigerator are opened, and the opened front portions are closed by doors to maintain the temperatures of the insides of the storage chambers at normal times.
The plurality of storage chambers are divided by diaphragms, and among the plural storage chamber, a refrigerating chamber provided in the upper portion of the refrigerator is opened and closed by two doors rotatably hinged to a main body of the refrigerator and a freezing chamber provided in the lower portion of the refrigerator is opened and closed by a drawer-type door sliding in the forward and backward directions.
A refrigerating chamber door opening and closing the refrigerating chamber is opened and closed by an auto closing apparatus, and the auto closing apparatus includes an auto close lever mounted on an upper hinge, a cam member fixed to the upper portion of the refrigerating chamber door, and a spring transmitting elastic force to the refrigerating chamber door so as to close the refrigerating chamber door.
Since the auto close lever is mounted on the upper hinge, the auto close lever is protruded to the outside, and may thus spoil the external appearance of the refrigerator.
Further, since the spring transmitting elastic force to the refrigerating chamber door is separately provided, the configuration of the auto closing apparatus is complicated and the cost of the auto closing apparatus is raised.